It's not a perfect galaxy
by Kitty S
Summary: AU) The galaxy isn't perfect, and Sam is suffering because of it.
1. Default Chapter

It's not a perfect galaxy  
  
by  
Kitty S ( dorqiekat@yahoo.com , kittystrawberries@hotmail.com )  
  
NOTE: a challenge from sherryf101@yahoo.com, though I added my bitter nature to it. *g* This month hasnt been great to me, and I choose to take it out on my wonderful AU sg-1 team. =D (if you dont like, just flame me... it'll fuel my bitterness.)  
Sam's POV  
***  
  
I rolled over in ecstasy, facing Jack. "You know that I love you right?" I felt my cheeks warm up again instantly, hearing that made all the years of waiting worth it.  
  
"I love you too" I snuggled closer to give a kiss, and frowned when he pulled away. "I think that I'll always love you, but I don't think we did the right thing here." He sat up, rubbing his eyes. Having regret written all over his face.  
  
"Jack?" I reached for his shoulders to make him face me but he got up then, started to look around the room for his clothes. Why is he rushing to get his clothes back on? Why am I left in the nude in HIS bed?  
  
"Sam, this can't go on. You know that, for the sake of the team." OUCH, okay, I think its time for me to put some clothes on as well. Nothing like taking rejection naked.  
  
"The team, you're thinking about the team now? Where was the team half an hour ago? You sure weren't thinking about them then."  
  
He turned around quickly after getting dressed. "Are you trying to make this difficult for me?"  
  
Breathe in, breathe out, keep your cool Sam. No need to add insubordination to your court-marshall. "No sir, I guess you're right. This can't go on."  
  
"Look how it's already affecting us, Carter you know we can't last." Well sir, I think the reason it's affecting us this way is because I just slept with my commanding officer, and he just rejected me.  
  
"Yes sir, you are absolutely correct. Wow, um... look at the time, I better get going, got a lot of work to do." Gotta run, jet, split, save face…  
  
The look he gave me was classic, the one eyebrow up, and a lopsided grin. "Were OK, right?"  
  
Why the hell not? "Sure sir."  
  
***  
  
Great, I'm a grade A slut. Thanks sir, you sure know how to make me feel loved. I can't believe that man, 'for the sake of the team' now isn't that a knee-slapper. Whatever, in the end he turned out to be just a man. The kind mommy told me to stay away from, the kind daddy kept a rifle for, the kind I ALWAYS fall for. But that doesn't mean that I wont get back up. Its like clay, just re-shape your self and be the happy jolly major again and pretend it never happened. Right, like I could just forget. Pfft.  
  
Oh look, now I'm all bitter. Where the hell is ice-cream when you need it?  
  
***  
  
feeeeed me plezzzzzz... =) 


	2. ch 2

It's not a perfect galaxy (2/?)  
  
by  
Kitty S ( dorqiekat@yahoo.com , kittystrawberries@hotmail.com )  
  
NOTE: I know that the Sam Carter we all know and love isn't this sarcastic.. but hey, it's AU. *anything* can happen in AU. teehee ;)  
  
Sam's POV  
  
Today I realized that, I, Samantha Carter, am a chocoholic. The first step is admitting it right? After my little "date" with the Jack, I went home and had a craving. Giving in to that craving, I went down to the store and got myself a tub of double chocolate fudge ice-cream. It was so good. So this is why, I am sitting here in the briefing room with a bar of sneakers in my right pocket waiting for the meeting to end. I swear, its burning a hole in my pocket.   
  
"I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to be blunt. There is a traitor among the SGC. Because of this situation, there will be no missions, and I don't want this to get out. I don't like saying this especially about the good people under my command, but we can't trust anyone. We have two weeks to find this person, if not, then the official's are going to poke their noses around here until they find the who they believe is responsible."  
  
A spy?   
  
"I want sg-1 on this, and I want this person found."  
  
"Yes sir." Jack answered. Man, did he look pissed or what. I guess after the whole becoming a traitor to find the spy within the SGC last time, he's not so happy to do it again. Or maybe it's because of what happened last night. Maybe it's both. Maybe I should stop trying to pick his brain and let the man be, he doesn't want anything to do with me anyway. Not sexually anyway. Like what I said to my high school sweetheart: "Boyfriends come and go, but friends are forever." So what if it's a cliché?   
  
"Dismissed" The General walked out, leaving us sitting here to think, ponder... who could it be?  
  
Looking down at the table, I forgot all about my chocolate. Jack sighed loudly, making me look up at him. "So, who could it be?" Like I'd know, like any of us would know. This is nuts, till now none of us knew there was anything wrong. How could we accuse our own people?  
  
"Well we only have two weeks to find him. Or her... I mean would it be so bad if we did let the officials handle it? It'd be better that way, what if we get the wrong person? This isn't our job." Why Daniel, do you read minds?   
  
Jack stared him down, processing what he had just heard. "Daniel, what if *they* get the wrong person. Then we'd be here saying that we should have done that job, so we can find the right person." Hmmm... now he has a point too. It doesn't matter though, we were ordered to find the person, and we will have to carry out that order.   
  
Let the hunting begin.  
  
tbc 


	3. ch 3

It's not a perfect galaxy (3/?)  
  
by  
Kitty S ( dorqiekat@yahoo.com , kittystrawberries@hotmail.com )  
  
NOTE: mention of 'In the line of duty' Remember people... it's AU!!!  
  
Sam's POV  
  
I can't believe how fast these weeks have gone by; we really did try to find the spy. Though it was hard for us to interview and review records and keep tabs on some people, we just didn't find any evidence of any of them being a traitor. So now I'm walking down the corridors on my way to see Janet, and I can see the annoying-I-wear-suits-and-I-get-paid-more-than-you agents snooping around, asking questions, looking *dumb*.   
  
Ah, there she is, my girl. My friend... the women I can trust with anything. "Janet! Did you go out to lunch today?" Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes...  
  
"Yes I did." YES! She did!   
  
I cleared my throat... Isn't that the universal sign for getting someone's attention, giving a hint... or getting gunk out of your throat? "Did you get me anything?" Play innocent and sweet, doesn't always work, but never hurts to try. Too bad I can't play the whole 'Daddy you're the best' line right before you ask for money.   
  
She rolled her eyes at me, and shook her head. That means something, it means, 'Yeah I got it you big doof'. I think I can read minds too. "You know, too much chocolate is bad for you." Once a doctor, always a doctor. Yeah, yeah, hand it over.   
  
Ooohhh, yum, she got me dark chocolate. "I love you. Thanks!" Wait wait wait. Samantha Carter! Turn your body around instantly and give your dear friend a hug! "You're the best Jan." Rub her back a bit, a little squeeze, done! The best friend hug is what I call it.   
  
*Sg-1 to the briefing room*  
  
Ah crap, every time I have chocolate, I need to go into that room. And there's always bad news! Once again, I stuff the golden candy down my pocket.   
  
My, my, we meet once again agent snob. I guess this meeting is about the alleged spy. God, everyone looks sad, I hope it isn't someone we were close to.   
  
"Major, we found some disturbing evidence against you." Blink, blink. Gasp, frown, and look around. You're kidding, joking, playing around. Ok guys, in order to play 'April fools' it has to be April. You're going to confuse Teal'c.   
  
So no joke huh. "Sir?" It's not called playing stupid when you really don't know what's going on.   
  
"Major, we found these files in your computer and a zat in your locker. How are you going to explain that?" Listen Mr.Too-much-hair-gel, who gave permission to dig through my stuff anyway?  
  
"He was investigating your quarters with my authorization." Hammond? Oh, okay…   
  
My turn to talk. *AHEM* "Sirs, I don't know how those things got into my computer. Or why there is a zat in my locker. And anyway, what in the world would I do with them? Sell it and get caught?" Am I making my point here now? Try this on for size. "What about the security cameras, did they show any indication of me doing this?"   
  
"The tapes are missing." Now how did I know that? Jack I swear, if you of all people believe this gag, I'm going to chop off your family jewels. "Carter, we've been to your house." Jack stated.   
  
"*My* house? You searched my house." Unbelievable. "Next you're going to tell me that I have various alien technology lying around my bed." What's that look on your face Jack? You're serious. No way. Lift an eyebrow Sam, it's a lifting an eyebrow moment. Sigh. I guess I really can read minds.   
  
"Carter, just tell us the truth." You're crapping all over me! 'Tell you the truth?' Keep your cool Sam, they'll find the right person soon and realize they were wrong and kiss your ass for the rest of your life for doubting you.   
  
"Apparently you guys already came to your conclusions." I whispered. Why do I have to sound so defeated. Could it possibly be because my loving friends just stabbed my back? God, I'm so smart.   
  
Oh look, there's a nice looking lad walking towards me with shiny handcuffs. Darn, they don't match my outfit. "Um, Sam?" Daniel? Read my mind. Please? "I'm sorry." Really Danny? For what? Sam, if you let that tear fall I'll kill you.   
  
The brig looks different from the last time I was in here. This time I can't do the 'But I had an alien parasite embedded in my brain.' All I have now is time and this wonderful chocolate bar melting in my pocket. I sat on my cot, propped my legs up, and unwrapped the candy.   
  
The situation sucks, all I can hope for is that they'll come to their senses. Till then, bon appetite.   
  
tbc 


	4. ch 4

Sam's POV

Being in the holding cell was great, for the first ten minutes at least, since that's how long it took me to finish eating my chocolate. Then you start thinking, which is great if you're trying to solve something or impress someone... or confuse a certain someone. But when you're all alone in a tiny space with bars for doors and your dearest friends, you're family brought this upon you, you're thinking tends to go sour. Teal'c came to visit first. Thrilled to see him, but a bit disappointed that Jack hadn't been the first. Teal'c had given the whole warrior speech, then soften up a little swearing they'll figure this out. Daniel had been next. He looked like a little mouse running from a fat cat. His hair ruffled in all directions.

Dragging the chair by the door, he sat down. "Hi Sam," he cleared his throat, rubbing his left eyebrow. "How are... things?"

Hmm, things, uh, I don't know Daniel, how do I look? How should I feel? "Great. Peachy. Fantastic. Wonderful." I sat back down on my bed, leaning against the wall. "I might decorate my spare room like this. Since I keep ending up in here, might as well have one in my house."

He stared, as if he's trying to figure out if I was joking or not. For heaven's sakes, would I really enjoy being here? Think Danny, think! Follow my lead and think! "I'm sorry this happened, just tell me the whole story and we'll fix everything." He had a pen and legal pad on his lap.

I think my eyeball just twitched. "Tell you the truth." I repeated slowly. Oh, there it goes again. I swear my eyeball twitched. Maybe it's associated with annoyance. Ok Danny, I tell you the dammed truth. And I'll time how long it takes for you to ignore, and completely disregard my 'truth' and ask for the dammed truth again. "I don't know where the missing technology went. I don't know how it ended up in my house and locker. I don't know where the missing security tape went." Ready set... go!

He hesitated. "Sam..."

Time! Nine seconds. Wow, nine seconds. "Yes?" He must just like saying my name.

"...Sam," Really, really, like saying my name.

I threw my boots on the floor, it's uncomfortable wearing them on the bed. I don't care if it's against regulations. "What Daniel. Just say it dammit." I threw my socks as well. Ah. This feels really good.

He got up then, putting the chair back. "I want to believe you." Oh really? Then do it! Not that hard. "But the evidence..." When the hell did you become an investigator. Evidence my ass. You're a dammed linguist, not a cop. Now read my lips.

"Daniel! I. Don't. Care." I pulled my shirt out of my pants. Getting as comfortable as I can.

Getting close to the bars, he leaned in. "I'm sorry Sam." I looked up from my bed to see him leave. Great.

My eyeball twitched.

* * *

Something landed on my chest. What. The. Hell. They're throwing things at me now? How rude. Not even a 'heads up.' In retrospect, I brought my head up. Janet! It was Janet. "Janet! Hi!"

"Thought you might be getting a bit bored here." She smiled. I smiled. I haven't seen a smile in a while. I haven't smiled in a while. "You like your M&M's plain right?"

I looked up. "Yeah." The smile was gone now. I haven't realized how lonely I was. Until now, I didn't really mind being here. With my friends and team treating me like a traitor, might as well be away from them. But seeing Janet around... "So, what's up?"

She sat on the floor, instead of the chair. Walking in front of her, I sat. Only the bars separating us. "Oh, nothing much. Cassie got an achievement award for biology. Wanted to know if you would come to celebrate." Her eyes were shinny with unshed tears.

"That's great, I'm so proud. Following in your footsteps I see." I tossed an M&M at her. Sharing my wealth. "Um, tell her... I'll try to make it." But we both knew I couldn't. I couldn't even pee without permission.

Sucking on her candy, she laughed. "I can't believe your teeth haven't fallen out. Chocolate is too sweet, can't even finish that bag."

"You think this ability is natural?" I chucked a handfull in my mouth. "You've got to build this up."

As if there was a cloud on top of us, things got serious. "Sam, I know you didn't do this, I don't believe it at all. I also can't believe they do. I can't imagine what you're going through, I wish I could give you a hug."

I nodded, you and me both sister. "It'll clear up. It has to. Then they'll be kissing my ass everywhere."

"We will?" Colonel O'Neill. You remember that cloud, yeah, that was him. "Doc, will you excuse us." Yeah Janet, since only one of us could actually go and leave...

"Yes Sir." She got up. "I'll come back later, night Sam."

Yeah, night. "Colonel O'Neill, what a surprise." What brings you to my neighborhood? Past Solitary Confinement Street, to the Brig Avenue.

He was fidgeting, hands in his pockets. God Jack, just say what you have to and leave. I didn't beg for you to come and see me. "Sir?" Look, I just got comfortable, don't make me uncomfortable. OK?

"How could you?" Huh? Blinking away the eyeball twitching. How could I... what? "Stop acting like you smell like roses." Roses... what? "I guess I'm blind. Or did you seduce me to turn a blind eye?" Stop talking about eyes, mine keeps on twitching. I should have asked Janet about it when she was here. When we were rudely interrupted. "Did my love mean nothing to you?" Whoa there mister, heel. Excuse me? Your love, your LOVE. I don't remember love, I remember, 'for the sake of the team.' And what's this crap about seduce, I'm not a common whore, OK? I'm... I'm, getting sick. Physically.

"First of all Sir, you're a bastard. Second, I didn't seduce you so I can get around and steal." I've never been this pissed before. I'd rather be dancing around with a goa'uld. "When do I get a lawyer? Or do you just persecute me and I disappear?" Does a phone call apply?

Why are his eyes so dark? "You'll get your pencil neck paper pusher. Once you arrive, he should be there waiting." He's walking away. Hey, where the hell are you going buddy. I'm not done.

"Once I arrive where?" My stomach hurts, I think I'm going to puke. Only if I can aim it towards O'Neill. Coat him in vomit.

One word left his mouth before he left. And all of my dinner left mine.

"Prison."


	5. ch 5

"...94 bottles of beer on the wall, 94 bottles of beer..." I sighed as I rolled over. This song was so useless. There was a janitor in here, with a bunch of SF's aiming their guns at me. Where am I going to go? Jump over the janitor with my bare feet slide on my own vomit and dash for the door? I don't think so. "Hey, you! I asked for Doctor Fraiser."

"She's busy." The guy didn't move an inch. You're lying.

This is crazy, I'm not supposed to be here. I'm supposed to be exploring planets, doing other things, solving mathematical equations. Dating dogs.

"Put this on." Say what?

"Excuse me?" Who are you now?

"You're being transfered, you need to change." He handed me the ugliest orange jumpsuit. "Put this on." Uh, hello. Get the hell out and I'd be glad to. Scoot. "We'll be back in five minutes." Thanks a million buddy.

Where's Janet, I need to talk to her about a bunch of things. My latest, throwing up. The eyeball thing, and to say goodbye at least. The goons came back, cuffing my wrists to the chain around my torso, and my ankles. Gulp. It's really happening. They're going to send me to prison. My friends. How does one act in these situation? Do you stop loving the people you see as family, or forgive them. What's the point if they think you're guilty. Is this philosophy? I never liked that class. What I wouldn't give just to be in college again.

With both arms being held securely by SF's on my side, we walked down the corridor towards the elevator. It wasn't that bad, except that human beings had eyes. There goes Samantha Carter, her bright future in the military cut short by greed. Selling alien tech for money. There goes Samantha Carter, the traitor that played her team. I give them credit, whoever did this to me. I mean, to get everyone to believe this crap and setting me up. Couldn't have been that easy. At least I hope not. I'd be doubly as pissed if it didn't take too much to get my family to condemn me.

Hey, it's Teal'c. "Hi, Teal'c." I'm glad to see someone.

"Major Carter, it was an honor." Yeah, same here. Too bad it had to go this way. Too bad you guys gave up on me.

"Same here. Bye." The elevator doors shut, leaving me to stand with the goons by me for 20 minutes. God, this thing is slow. If I pressed all the buttons would the SF's laugh? I think it's funny. Giggles.

"What's so funny?"

Giggles. "Oh, you wouldn't get it." Smile. This is really not a funny predicament though, what's wrong with me.

With all the grief this has caused, if it ever clears up, what should I do? Can I sue them? Will I get hazards pay? Or what if this end badly. Being charged with treason, getting the death penalty. Dying in prison. Never getting the chance to clear my name. That sucks.

Where do I go from here?

* * *

No, it is not a ghost. It is I, Samantha Carter walking, nay, trying to walk to meet my lawyer. The dammed clanking of the chains and cuffs makes me sound like I'm trying to haunt the cell block or something. Should I howl?

"Major Carter?" You know, if you looked up from that fascinating file, than you could see for yourself that yes, I am Major Carter. "I assume you know of the charge."

Yeah bucko, I do. "Is there even going to be a trial?" Do I get to play innocent until proven guilty?

Still looking down at his file, not looking up once he replied. "No, not for you." Why, am I special? Do I have a gold star sticker on my forhead? I wonder if I'll get fat while rotting in prison. Do you think they'll let me get a subscription for cosmopolitan.

"... I, uh, um." I don't really feel smart at the moment. Where the hell did my vocabulary go? "Huh?" Sam, that was so lame. Now all you need is drool trickling down your chin.

He looked up.

Holy crap! "Holy crap!" I know him. Sorta. I've seen him before, and he sure as hell isn't a lawyer. "What the hell are you doing here?" Did you kill my lawyer? Lawyers are helpless, he probably couldn't have defended himself. What you did was mean!

"You know, you and I have a lot in common." Huh? We do? Are you sure? You have ten fingers, I have ten fingers... "I'm here to tie up your past. To give you a future." Yeah, sure. Whatever you say.

"Why?" Good girl. 'Why' is a word. You've finally said an actual word.

"Listen Ms. Carter,"

Correction. "Major." Not that hard, you're staring at my file. Having a hard time reading I see.

"Not anymore. As of now, you're a civilian. You've been discharged from the Air Force and you've already been charged and convicted with treason. Death row won't be long. You'll receive lethal injection in a matter months." What? What kind of sick joke is this. All that in a couple of days? You guys were busy.

"What's going on?" Tell me everything now, or I swear I'll snap your neck.

He got up, clearing up the desk. "Follow me, we'll explain everything on the way." Follow you... where?

"Where are we going?" At least they removed the chains. The goons are actually letting me go... and follow him. There had better be 'just kidding' somewhere in the explanation. Or my head might just explode. Or his.

"Off world." Blink. Blink.

Huh. "Oh." I see.

Weird.


	6. ch 6

Notes: Thanks for all the reviews, and I know it's a bit confusing and hard to follow and I'm sorry. It'll soon clear up. I hope it's the story that's doing the confusing and not my writing.

Spoliers: Foothold, A hundred days, Shades of grey, Smoke and mirrors

* * *

"Start taking. Now." Before I loose the little patience I have left and smack you upside the head. My stomach growled. Crap, you can't sound macho-y and dangerous when you're stomach growls. When was the last I ate? I don't think I'm very hungry though. Maybe I have a bipolar stomach, it growls, thinking it is hungry... but as soon as you give it food, it throws it back. It's the chocolate, I haven't had it enough. I'm going through withdraw. Oh God, this is horrible. How could they do this to me, first they take away my freedom, then chocolate? Do they have no soul?

"Ever since O'Neill's little stunt with the rouge NID's, we've been strategically extracting them. The government had to follow the law, they had no choice than to lock them up. These men were following orders. To avoid severing ties with our allies, we cut the string of hierarchy. But since the orders came from a very high place, and we couldn't afford to reveal all the guilty parties. Then we heard that there was an inside job, that someone was continuing the work within the SGC. And that someone was caught. Agent Barrett sent us to extract you." Wow, thats one heck of a story. Except... I'm not freakin guilty! I keep thinking, that someone out there is going to find out and the bells will ring, birds will fly, and there will be a chorus singing hallelujah. But, no. Why the hell did I have to get up on the wrong side of the universe? Ever heard of chaos theory? Someone out there better be having a hell of a day. Because mine SUCKS.

"That'll make a great novel one day. Now, wheres the part where you say, 'We're sorry you had to go through this. We knew you were innocent the whole time?'" Wouldn't hurt to ask. It seems like he has all the answers. He has the I-know-more-than-you type of an attitude. Plus the greasy hair.

And where the hell is Barrett? I mean, if he ordered the extraction and took an interest in my case you'd think he'd be here to over see... stuff. "Agent Barrett will arrive soon, you can speak to him regarding your innocence." And here I thought my mind reading abilities were gone. Or, is he reading mine. Am I THAT of an open book? Who would have thought.

"Oh, sure. I'll just... sit." Hopefully Mrs. Johanson is watering my yard. Looks like I'm going to be away for a while.

"Major Carter."

Major huh, I thought you guys stripped me of my title before you execute me. Why Barrett, you're right on time. "Major?"

"Well, I guess not anymore. Just didn't want you to punch me." Hmm, smart boy. "I'm assuming my assistant covered the basis." I knew I've seen him before. Score one for me. Yay.

"Yeah, he's a real talker. Now, about me being guilty." Yeah buddy, what the heck is that about? I go to bed, and wake up a traitor. A bad one at that, littered evidence everywhere apparently. "And going off world." Oh yeah, that too. Don't you need a stargate for that kind of... traveling?

"It was the only way to protect you. I thought while we're sweeping up with the whole NID mess, I'd get you out while I can." Gee thanks. You're my hero. "I don't expect you to explain yourself to me, I'm just doing you a favor."

It's as if everyone forgot what kind of person I was. Who I was. Had me mixed up with a common criminal. "So, you think I did it. That I'd betray everyone that has ever trusted me and go behind their backs for my own benefit." At least he hasn't asked for the truth or apologized to me a thousand times like someone I know.

"It doesn't matter what I think."

I've been feeling like a broken record for the past couple of days. "Why and how are we going off world?"

"We can take you through the stargate, we got clearance to take you. Or we can go the old fashion way, by ship." It's as if the muscles in my face went numb. Pick your jaw up.

"You have a ship. Where did you get it?" Something fishy is going on here. If we had a ship, I'd know about it.

"I'm not at liberty to say." Of course you're not. If you were, things would be easy for me. And as we've figured out, the world is against me.

I recognize this road, we're headed towards the mountain. Why are we going back there? "Why are we going off world?"

"To keep you alive." Cough. Choke. Swallow now, don't want you to kick the bucket now. "You realize you can't stay here." No, I didn't.

"Why not?"

"Whether or not you're innocent isn't the issue here. You're getting the death penalty. And in cases where the stargate is involved, the process is pretty quick. You're being relocated." Is this right? Who allows these kinds of things? And do I have a say in this? Who knows, I might be proven innocent any time here. No, I'm not in denial. Am I? So if you bozos have a ship, then why are we headed towards the mountain. Does the SGC know about this plan of yours? Are they allowing us to use their precious stargate to conduct illicit acts. "I'd thought you'd might want to say goodbye." Oh, that.

"Why would they allow us to use their gate, do they even know about the extraction?"

"Yes they do. I can imagine that they're not happy about, especially O'Neill. But these orders came very high, you know the drill, orders are orders." He paused, rolled down his window at the first check point. "This was a personal favor Sam, you've helped me, I'm helping you. The rest of the NID agents went back to their bases, but you don't have one anymore. Unfortunately, because you're not officially being cleared, the only thing you can do is leave Earth. You're alleged acts were independent from the NID, so I can't keep you from getting the needle if you're here."

"When will I be able to come back? What about my life here? Barrett, you can clear me. There has to be a way to prove that I didn't do this. Please." Begging isn't my forte. But I'm desperate.

"You have eye witnesses, and an actual person that claimed to have worked with you. There's nothing I can do."

"What about those image devices, just like the ones that were used to frame Colonel O'Neill." Good idea, why haven't I thought of that before.

"There wasn't one made for you. And you were the only one that could make another, which doesn't help your case. Listen, I'm not just going to send you off and abandon you, we just have to keep the needle away until we can clear you." Does this mean you believe me? But what's with the rush, why not just keep me in prison while you investigate. I can help. "Your team is waiting for you at the gate, whenever you're ready."

Whoa, you're moving waaay to fast here. I can't just leave. "Why are you doing this for me, why the rush? If you can clear me, then clear me. Don't just send me away."

"Because," Barrett leaned close, to anyone else it looked like he was kissing me. "Sam, you're pregnant." Holy smokes!

Breathe in, breathe out... I'm what? That's impossible! Oh, wait. Damn. Naked rejection, the one time we were able to get close and, bam!

"Does anyone else know?" I whispered back. This is unbelievable, why is this happening to me, what the hell did I do to piss whoever was in charge off?

"No. Just me."

Was that good new or bad news. I'm carrying Jacks baby, the man that thinks I seduced him so I can go around selling information. The man that believes I'm a traitor and that I used him for my own purposes. The man that I loved. The man that's standing in front of the ramp, staring me down. Looking quiet pissed actually.

"Where am I going?" I have finally resigned to my fate. I was framed, no one believed me. I'm pregnant, no one knows. I'm disappearing, and no one will notice. Niagara falls is about to escape from my eyes.

"Edora." Wonderful, really, I love it there, looking forward to it... yeah. It sucks to be me. "Bye Sam, and before you even start, I'm working on your case. I promise." At least someone will.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I gave him a big hug, can you blame me? The guy didn't know me as much as my team did, and went out on a limb to save me from my own government. "I'd better get going, before I hear complaints on how expensive it is to keep the gate open."

Walking away from him was hard, knowing that he believed that I was innocent and can do something about it made me very attached. I wanted to help, give my assistance in away way to clear my name.

"I didn't know you were in bed with the enemy." Jack, I'll miss you too. "Oh, wait. You are the enemy." Do you really want to start a fight now, in front of everybody?

"You know Sir, when you were accused with the assassination of Senator Kinsey, I NEVER doubted for a second that you would do such a thing. Even with the tape, and your lack of a alibi. I always thought you'd do the same for me, but I guess I was wrong. Have a nice life."

I was going to tell him about the baby, I really was. But who would in my situation, when he blurts so carelessly that I was the enemy. Clearly the man didn't trust me anymore. Why give someone who doesn't trust you something as precious and beautiful as a child? "I'll send Laira your love, if you give Janet mine."

* * *

"Fair day, Samantha." Oh, it's you. Do you think we can change that to 'How are you?' At least while I'm here anyway. "Did Jack not accompany you?"

Sam, calm down. She didn't ask you that to piss you off, she asked you that because she's freakin stupid.


	7. ch 7

Note: In Shakespeare play Hamlet, Ophelia went insane and killed her self by drownding in a river.

* * *

It's been two months when I got a present sent through the gate. Very thoughtful of them, even though I knew 'them' was in the works of Agent Barrett and not my team. One of the locals came into Laira's place saying the stargate was on. The Edorians only got visits from Earth and of course, I went out there thinking this was the day I get to go home. Silly me, my high hopes are going to get me killed one day. And apparently it had. Nothing happened while I waited in front of the gate for ten minutes. Right after it shut down, I heard rustling in the bush. And a meow. Did this planet even have cats? Cat, my cat? "Schrodinger?" No, really, am I kidding myself? "Come here kitty, Schrodinger, where are you?" Squeel. Oh my lord, isn't that a beautiful sight. A big furry orange thing in the mist of green.

I walked over to my... fat cat? Who's been overfeeding my cat. He was pretty big, and round. Hey, we kinda look like each other. Well, I wasn't showing much, a tiny bit. But I sure felt big. Laira and I made a deal, I'd take on a little more than half of her work load, and she'd make me some clothes. The tan was my style, but I needed clothes to fit while my baby grew, and I couldn't wear my WONDERFULLY ugly jump suit everyday. We were actually getting along, talked about child raising, the pain, the pride. She wasn't that bad really, was nice enough to lend me her son's room. Now that he's married, the house was kind of empty. I guess she wanted my presence.

"Whacha got there?" A note. Finally, some contact.

'Hey Sam, I've been working my butt off on your case. It's pretty air tight, all I have are theories and nothing in the works. I can imagine you're pretty down right about now, so I sent over your cat. You know, he sure can eat. I've been taking care of him while you're gone and, he kinda acts like a dog. Followed me around everywhere I went. Nice company that cat. What's with the name? Anyway, I think that this has been throughly thought out before. They have everything, as if you really were guilty. I'm working hard, I promise and I'm thinking about the image device. I have some bad news for you. You're dead."

I'm what? Read over the last sentence again. Yup. It said I was dead. Do I feel dead? No, I feel pretty alive...

"You know how I got you out, well it wasn't part of my job to do that. So, I rushed over the paperworks saying that you were in prison for two months and have been executed. I'm really sorry. I didn't want to tell you before, you had A LOT on your mind. The SGC may know that you're alive but only your team and Hammond. I've made an agreement before I extracted you and they've agreed to let you out. It took some convincing to do though, well, to O'Neill anyway. Surprisingly, Hammond wasn't so hard to convince. Your belongings were processed as you wished in your will, your brothers kid's are going to have access to their funds when they turned 18, as with Cassie. I stored all of your pictures and things that you might want to keep in a private storage, so you'll be getting those back. This might be hard for you to read, but it really was the only way. I wouldn't end your life if I didn't have to. I'm not going to say that I'm close on your case, but it's not a dead end. This will work out, hopefully.

Malcolm. "

Okay. Now what. In the two weeks I've been cleaning the house and pulling weeds, back on Earth, I've been executed for a crime I did not commit and all of my savings were gone. That last part wasn't that bad, except I have no money to return to. How am I going to raise a child with no money. I'm definitely going to sue. The dammed government owes me. If not, then I'll be zapping O'Neill of his savings. He deserves it. "Come on Schrodinger."

Hey, he kinda was like a dog. Always following around. I've trained you well. Good boy.

"Hey Laira, have you ever heard of a pet?" Schrodinger was on my lap, purring loudly. I've missed you too. "It's called cat."

She hesitantly touched his tail like a scared child. "No, like this." I took her hand, and ran it down Schrodinger's back.

"He's soft. We have wild animals, but not quiet this coloring. And they never come around the village."

"Is it OK if he stayed here with us?" I feel like a kid, 'Dadday, can I keep him. Please?' She didn't look sure of her self. "I promise, he's really good. He even buries his poop."

"Oh, what a smart... cat. I'm sure he'll be happy here."

"Thanks."

* * *

It was slowing getting colder here in Edora, and having a big fat furry cat to sleep with would be great. The life I have now is so simple, very peaceful. No showing up to work on time, no junk mail, no mail at all. Giggles, no bills. No shopping, no reason to shop. And surprisingly, it's not killing me. I think if I were marooned here as Jack were, I'd be a lot more homesick. But since I was kicked out, practically, and the people shooing me away from their lives were my friends... what's to go back for? This was perfect. I got my cat, and my baby. Growing silently in my womb. This was fine.

I haven't given up if that's what you think. But I've realized, during this whole thing, I've always kept in mind that everything was going to be OK. They'll figure it out. My name will be cleared. Jack would make a joke. But it hasn't, and if it does, than that's nice. But if it doesn't I still have my one joy, my baby. And that's what makes the world turn again. I will not poison my only child with bitterness, my baby will never have to feel the hurt of betrayal. I'm going to protect it, no matter what.

I have to admit though, before Schrodinger, the couple of months I've been here, I hadn't heard from anyone. And when Laira showed me the boat Jack had built, all I wanted do was pull an Ophelia and jump into the river. To end my pain and suffering. But that was selfish of me, my body isn't all mine anymore. I share it with my baby.

And then it just occurred to me. I'm dead. Well, to everyone else that is. I'm not even sure what it is they claimed I did. Steal some technology and sold it? That's it? Is there more I don't know about. I mean, to put a rush for everything... doesn't execution take years? Don't you get to be on death row for a while. I don't know if I've ever felt so confused before. Is this what it feels like to be Jack? Now, don't be mean. Not understanding math or science is one thing, but your life is another. In the past few months, the only thing I was able to control was my bodily functions. Except that time when I threw up. I've always thought of myself as an independent person. It's hard to be put into a situation where all control has been robbed.

Didn't I just say I'm going to get over it? I really need to get over my issues here. It's not healthy. Just let it go. It's like farting. You may not want to, but you must.

You know what sucks about pregnancies? Cravings. It might not be a problem if you were on Earth. Or if you were an Edorian. But, how do I get chocolate covered popcorn all the way out here?


	8. ch 8

It's been several weeks since Schrodinger came through the gate, and I just ran out of the little patience that had. I'm assuming it's game over for me, no one figured it out, and no one is going to bring me back. And though I can be pissing and moaning I have a smile on my face. You know why? Because my baby just kicked. Strong legs, healthy baby. At least I hope. The winter here wasn't that bad, and spring is beautiful.

I've been wanting to go through the gate to the last known address of the Tok'ra. I have no idea why I've stayed here as long as I have and not at least attempt to go elsewhere. It's not like I have to follow orders anymore. But the thought was quickly squished when 'bad guys' came into mind. I didn't have any weapons which to defend myself. Darn. I sure miss Dad though, I wish I can tell him that he's going to be a grandfather again. Plus if he found out that it was Jack and the position I found myself in, dad would kill him. Which I'd love to witness.

Did I mention that I don't look like myself nowadays. I look like a fat local. My hair has grown out, highlighted by the sun, a little tan, and a very ugly maternity dress. The kids around here have fallen in love with Schrodinger, as with Schrodinger and the kids. I haven't realized how adaptive he was. He handled living with Narim and Barrett, and now another alien planet. My intergalactic cat.

The alarm clock went off and Schrodinger leapt from the bed. Morning already? I felt like I went to sleep only hours ago. There it goes again. Reaction brought my hand down on the bed stand, trying to destroy the retched thing that was making so much noise. No snooze. Huh. No alarm clock. Edora doesn't have alarm clocks. They don't even have electricity. Then what the hell is the noise waking me up in the wee hour? I'm pregnant dammit, don't piss me off!

My stomach was so heavy, it was making me unbalanced. Ugh. "Laira? Hey, do you hear that?" Where was this women, she wakes up when I move positions sleeping. She has to have woken up to the noise. "Laira, are you in here?" The ground shook. The _gound_ was shaking. God, please don't let it be the fire rain. I could have sworn... it wouldn't be for another 150 years or so. "Laira, where are you?"

Screams. There were screams. Screaming in Edora meant the children were playing hide and seek and someone was caught. No one screamed in Edora. Scream. Not like that anyway.

I see fire, buildings were burning, and the ground shook again. What was going on here. "Laira! Answer me!" Oh my god, it couldn't be. That sound. It may have been a while since I've heard it... but I'd never, ever forget it.

Footsteps.

Armored footsteps.

"Holy mother of crap."

Step away from the window. Back away, go elsewhere. I ran to Laira's room, she might be hiding. My room is closest to the door, I probably would have heard her if she were running for her life. Which is what we should be doing right about now. "Laira!" I whispered. I wasn't about to kill myself over finding her.

"Samantha?" Yeah it's me, who else would it be? She was under her bed, the whole time I've bee looking for her. "Is that you?" I saw a head bobbing. She was crying.

"Yes it's me," I can't bend down and pull her up. I'm way too big for heavy lifting. "get out from under there, we have to escape. We have to get out of here."

"Who are they, are they whom you fought? The Ghouls" Don't I wish.

Helping her up from her stomach, I thought hard on trying to escape. First the house, than the planet. If we were lucky. "They're called the Goa'uld. And we have to go, try not to scream. Okay?"

The last thing I needed was sneaking away behind a half a dozen Jaffas and the woman screaming. Why doesn't this house have more than one exit. "Come on, take my hand. We'll run for the river." Then what? I have no clue.

Opening the front door was fearful and suspenseful as million dollar horror flick. With the bad music and all. And Bam! Something scary happens. As for me, the door opened, and I didn't open it. Terrifying.

"Kree!"

Jaffa, lots of them. Lots of Jaffas, with lots of weapons, pointed at us. Weapons pointed at a crying farming harvester, and a pregnant women. Ironic. Just like how there were screams and explosions outside, but dead silent in the house. Until...

"Meow"

Oh, god. Don't do it! "Wait!"

Too late, the bastard shot my cat.

I'm cursed.

"Take this woman to the mine site." Laira was crying again, begging them to not hurt her. Not letting go of my hand, she was getting hysterical. One of the Jaffa aimed his staff.

"It's okay Laira, just go with them." Or die. "Just do what they say."

There was orange fur flying around the house.

"Lord Ba'al would be pleased to find you here, Major Carter."

I'm cursed.

"Declare this an emergency  
Come on and spread a sense of urgency  
And pull us through  
And pull us through  
And this is the end  
This is the end  
Of the world"---Apocalypse Please by Muse. 


	9. ch 9

" My hands are tied

My body bruised, she's got me with

Nothing to win and

Nothing left to lose"-- With or without you by U2

Why is it my karmic destiny to be a prisoner? Wherever I go, it follows me like a shadow. The planet's trashed, villages burned to the ground, what little was left anyway. And there stands, a newly formed mining field. Where slaves from other planets and the few Edorians reside, working for the right to live. Isn't that the pits.

"Major Carter." You. I've got a bone to pick with you.

"Your oh so loyal Jaffa killed my cat." You're now on my list. Right at the top. Please wipe that smug grin from your face, it's disturbing to watch. "Surprised to find me here?"

"Surprised to find you? No." Huh. Don't give yourself too much credit, there is no way you would have known I'd be here. "Surprised by your condition? Yes, very much in fact."

I'm always last to find out nowadays. "Okay then, how did you know I was here."

He chucked, getting up from his tackily decorated chair. Motioning his Jaffa to leave, he came to stand by me, holding my hand. "I had a nice chat with Sg-1." That's great, I'm happy for you. Now drop my hand, we're not on a date here. "I was disappointed to see you weren't there with them. It seems you were replaced."

Yeah, so, therefore... get to the point. Why do all Goa'ulds speak as if they have some big finale, or an audience or something. "It seems."

"Yes, well before they were able to escape they gave up the address of a world rich with naquadah."

I know Jack was a little more than mad at me, but he would never give me up to Ba'al. Much less the innocent people of Edora. He wouldn't. It goes everything against who he is. "Sg-1 revealed this to you?" How many times did you have to kill them to get this little piece of information?

"Along with information that you were living amongst with the Edorians." Dun Dun Dunnn, the grand finale, the big dropping shoe. Applauding audience.

Don't get upset, he's lying. "Did they." Raise an eyebrow, look incredulous.

"I was quiet unimpressed actually." Pause. Dramatic effect. "This Lieutenant Tobias was very forthcoming with information regarding you. Yet I had not tortured her for it." OK, the other shoe dropped. In fact, the whole dammed planet was raining with the other shoe. "Nor did I ask."

What. The. Hell.

Tobias huh. Ms-you-took-my-job-so-I'm-going-to-join-in-on-the-rebel-SGC-Clair-Tobias. Yeah, I remember her. And since Barrett has been releasing all the officers involved, it shouldn't come to a surprise that she'd be the one to replace me. I mean, we were both pretty qualified. So, this women volunteered my location. To Ba'al. Was she nuts, it's fucking Ba'al. What was she thinking. Did the rest of my... ahem. Her, the rest of her team know about this.

"So, Sg-1 escaped from your grasp once again. It's old news." Changing the subject is popular within planets, species, galaxies. But, maybe I shouldn't make him angry. Since I can't even run.

"Not all. I have you." You have me? Can I have someone too? Since were possessing human beings are back in fashion now.

Sigh, so what now. Do you have a pit? Or do you prefer cells. Are we going to start with torture, or just mind numbing questions. You pick.

"My intent isn't at hurting you." Blink. It's not? "I'm quiet taken with you." He's touching my face. What do I do? Do I move away, kick him in the nuts, spit? Do I endanger my unborn child? Or do I save us both and play in this sick fantasy... "I'd like you to be my mistress."

Oh boy.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm pregnant. There isn't a point in making me a host. It'll need to go into hibernation." Yeah, take that.

He looks smug. I bet, it's because he's about tell me something that I didn't know, therefore my previous remake would be moot. "I do not have Goa'uld mates. We are an ambitious race, I cannot risk in my position from by taking a mate."

Um, okay. So what do I do, file your nails and fill your goblet with wine?

"I wont ask much of you Samantha," Oh really, thats new. "just your companionship."

"For how long?"

"Until I see fit." That long huh. "If not, then I cannot guarantee your safety. nor your child's." Was that a threat? Probably.

Sigh. Deep breath. Breathe in, and out. Repeat. "I accept."

"I am pleased."

Yeah...

* * *

Minus the fact that I now live with hundreds of Jaffa, a dozen servants, one goa'uld, and this gigantic trained tiger, things are not that bad. After being in deep depression for the first couple of months, Ba'al had thought that the loss of my dear cat had been the reasoning behind it and had shipped a tiger as a gift. A trained tiger. Imagine, a tiger acting like a household cat. Ba'al wasn't very smart when it came to human emotions. No, he wasn't. Kind of egotistical if you think about it. No, it couldn't possibly be the fact that I'm cut off from my world, my freedom, and forced to live with a goa'uld with a child on the way. No,it was the cat.

I've tried everything to save the rest of the Edorian people, when I first started to feel safe in my new situation, I tried very hard to get Ba'al to let them go. To send them to Cimmera, the only safe address I could divulge without direct consequences.

It didn't work.

He was rather getting irritated with the fact I wouldn't let go of the subject. Made a remark of my survival in my current state if he were to get another mistress. I never mentioned it again.

I'm sorry about it, but I don't regret it.

I'm not exactly sure when I'm due, but I feel that it's getting pretty close. I'm as big as I'll ever be, and I have slight cramps. Not nearly as bad as going into labor, just enough to hint that it is on it's way. I fear that there might be something wrong, it's always stressed to women of prenatal care, and I didn't have any. I keep telling my self that women all over the world have been giving birth for years and years before modern medicine. Besides Nalia seems to know what she's doing. She's my care giver. I refuse to call her slave.

"Samantha, how are you doing this evening?" Hey, it was Ba'al. We've been working on our friendship, I'd hate to say it, but it's going somewhere. I mean, you could never have a friendship with a goa'uld, but he has gained my trust and right now, that is very important to me. "Nalia has informed me of your pains. Is the time near?"

"Im not sure, this kid seems to want out, but my water hasn't-" Oh, crap.

My water broke.

I should have been ready for childbirth since I knew of the baby. But no, I'm not prepared. And I'm scared shitless. Ba'al rushed to my side while ordering for the jaffa to fetch Nalia. "Do not fear, Nalia is very talented at childbirth."

"That," Breath in. "is," Breath out. "good." Breath in. "to," Scream. "hear."

I don't think Ba'al has ever witnessed childbirth before, or at least be the man beside the woman. Because for a goa'uld, he is wearing a pained expression and is currently trying to pry my hand from his. Men. All the same no matter the moral differences. Innocent or evil, put a pregnant woman beside him and they're all suddenly on the same page.

"Jaffa! Where is Nalia!"

Yes, where was she, I need her. Really bad. Plus, someone HAS to see Ba'al's face. It's priceless.

Squeel! It's Nalia. She came to save me. I've never taken a lamaze class but I still know the breathing technique, I'm not doing it right. Isn't it supposed to make the pain go away? What was the point the, I thought it was to make the pain go away! My brain is doing the tango in by head, and the baby wants to make an entrance to the world, now. It wants out now.

"AAHHHH!!!" Is it out? Tell me it's out. You know kid, I'm not very fond of you at the moment.

"Samantha, push as hard as you can." Nalia? When did you get between my legs? Giggles. I'm not thinking straight.

If the goa'uld are so damn superior to humans in technology, why don't they have demerol?!

Someone moaned. It wasn't me. I gave that up and picked up the ear splitting screams. Scream. See, that was me. "Good Samantha, you're all done now, you can relax." Done? Me? I have a baby? I'm done? Double yay.

"Samantha, your grip is impressive." What? Oh, crap. Don't laugh, he'll get mad.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

I broke his hand.

"It's a girl."

Oh, a girl. Nalia put her in my arms and I thought I was going to melt. She is beautiful. Brown eyes. She's definitely Jack's baby. "She's beautiful Samantha." Ba'al, sorry I zoned you out. Didn't even know you were here. "What will you name her?"

"Her name is Grace. She's my Grace."


	10. ch 10

Sorry it's been so long since, I've started school again and it's zapping me of energy and time. Because this is a wip, this chapter might not flow in sequence as the last chapter. And plus, this particular chapter has more emotional stuff then the others, and sarcasm could go so far.

* * *

I'm totally, absolutely in love. All I have felt this year was emotional pain, betrayal, and abandonment. And now, I'm so warm with love, I'll never go cold again. I now have somebody that I love with all my heart, and somebody that loves me. I now feel at home. Home is definitely where the heart is. No, I'm not talking about Ba'al. What are you thinking?

Grace had her first smile today. And it was beautiful.

Ba'al had gotten a hand made stuffed... something. It sort of looked like a bear, with a fin? Like a seal with a face of a bear. It's kind of cute. I wasn't pleased that Grace's security blanket was going to be a toy from Ba'al, but she loves it. And Ba'al has been nothing but generous to me. It would be morally wrong for me to be ungrateful for what he has done for me. Don't get me wrong, he still is an evil goa'uld who has killed, enslaved, and tortured for years. Including the torture of Jack O'Neill.

Am I siding with the enemy? I obviously didn't have a choice. Or did I? Ba'al gave me a choice, basically, die, or live in his company and get the chance to have Grace.

No, I made the right choice.

Grace cooed, shining me her adorable smile.

This was the only choice, if anything, in the past year, this was one of the best choices I've made.

"Samantha." Startled, I gasped. Turning away from the window to face the man I've been thinking non stop about. "I apologize, I've frighten you."

"No need to apologize, I was just startled." Adjusting Grace firmly in my arms, I got up from the chair, walking towards the little bed made for her. "She loves the toy, thank you. She gets upset when she's without it."

Ba'al had gestured to hold her, reluctantly, I hand her over. He won't hurt her. He will not hurt her. I have this theory, if you repeat what you hope, it'll come true. It hasn't worked for me. But one can hope. "She is absolutely beautiful Samantha. You should know, that I adore her as my own." Do you know what it looks like when the muscles in your face completely loosens? Well, take a look at mine. Ahem. "You do?"

Is this the end of the line? No more going back home, no gymnastics lessons for little Grace, no PTA meetings, no Earth? Do I live out my life, as well as Grace's in the company of a Goa'uld? Who might care for me, as well as Grace... Am I giving up on Earth?

"Yes, I cannot stress enough that you should not fear me. I will not hurt you or Grace." He smiled, laughing out loud as Grace captured his finger in her hand. Babbling and swinging her little arms about. They looked like father and daughter. And it disturbed me greatly. Damn you Jack O'Neill. Why, why couldn't my life just be normal? "We're leaving, back to my home world. And I intend on taking you two with me. I know ordering around isn't the way your accustomed to," Boy, you have no idea of being a subordinate in the military do you. "So, I am going to ask you." This is not Stockholm's syndrome. No, this was Ba'al actually caring about how I feel. "Will you and Grace accompany me back to my home?"

There was silence. I panicked for a second, not because of his question. But the silence. Grace was babbling a second ago.

I rush to his side, scared that I let my guard down and paid for it with my only daughter.

Sleeping. She fell asleep.

In Ba'al's arms. My daughter fell asleep in the arms of a goa'uld. Could I let her grow up in such a violent environment?

Again, do I have any other choice.

I sighed. There is definately no turning back from here. "We'll go." I watched him put Grace to bed, kissing her forehead gingerly. "Thank you for asking me."

"We leave before the sun sets tomorrow." He walked over to me, caressing my face in a loving manor. "There will be no need for you to pack. You'll have everything you'll need in my home. Your home." You're stretching it a bit there buddy, let's not jump in bed and get matching patterns on the china just yet. My mind was racing, thinking of too many things at once. Giving me a headache. If I asked of him, would he allow us to go? I'm almost certain that he wouldn't harm us. But let us leave? That is a different situation. The doors bursted open, interrupting my train of thought, Ba'al's as well. "What is the meaning of this!" His eyes glowed. I hate it when he does that. Dead give away that I live with a goa'uld.

The Jaffa got on his knees, bowing his head. "My lord, the Tau'ri have infiltrated this world."

Ba'al turned to me accusingly. "I swear, I don't know about this. Besides, if what you say about them giving up Edora is true, you should have expect them to clean up their mess." Surprisingly, he didn't hit me. Nor seemed angry.

"Ready the ship, we'll be leaving this world."

Now is the chance, ask him. Demand that he let you stay. Or, run away.

"Ba'al, I'd like to stay. Let Grace and I stay, please." Gunfire. "I won't tell them anything, you don't have anything to lose." More gunfire. Very close now. I can almost smell it. The thing that hurt is, I'd say what I always believed in, that 'my friends will come for me, they'll find me.' But I'm not sure anymore. "Please, let me give Grace a chance to get away from war, and violence. Help me keep her innocence."

He was thinking. He was actually considering what I've said. More gunfire, they're here. They're a couple of rooms away. He's going to get caught. Ba'al was going to get caught. Why wasn't he running? "Samantha,"

Gunfire.

Ba'al was interrupted by Sg-1 rushing in. Weapons raised. Their face painted, and guns pointed at Ba'al. He was interrupted.

"Don't move!" Hi Jack, how are ya? Now, we were in the middle of a conversation. Don't be rude.

"Samantha, I was going to say, yes." His eyes looked kind. Human.

Jack stepped forward a few steps. "Hey! Shut up, and arms up where I can see them."

"Before I go, I'd like to tell you that I loved both you and Grace." Ba'al turned to Sg-1, pointing to them. "But, I was not lying. They gave you up Samantha."

"Shut the hell up Ba'al!"

"Colonel O'Neill, when were safe and cozy in the hole in your world, I took Samantha in. I kept her alive and happy as well as I could. I witnessed the beautiful glow from her child bearing, held her hand while she gave birth. And have been a good father to her child." He looked over to me, as for assurance. I nodded, I can't deny that he was a good father figure. "I gave her happiness while you gave her up. You gave her to me. Tell me, were you trying to rid her from yourself? She never spoke about it."

"Don't say another word, or I blow your head off!"

"Samantha, I promise you, I did not lie to you while you were here. Your team led me here, informed me you were here. They led me to you."

Jack pulled his trigger, the bullet bouncing off Ba'al's body shield.

I must have looked like a lost dog, or something equally as sad and pathetic looking. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I closed the gap between myself and Ba'al, hugging him goodbye. Kissing him goodbye. "Yeah, I know." I believed him. Then I looked up, and knew what he knew. I stepped out of the way and waved him goodbye. He pressed the button on the hand device before Sg-1 knew what was going on. And he was safe in his ship.

"What the hell was that!" Hello Jack, where have you been? Haven't seen you in ages, you bastard. "You knew he was going to escape, you helped him!"

I choked, tears dripping from my face. I sobbed. "What do you want from me? You took everything I had, my heart, soul, my life. What else do you want to take? I have nothing to offer you!"

"Nothing, we have orders to bring you back." He could be so cold sometimes.

I nodded, no more talking. A part of me wished I had grabbed Grace and ran into the circle, escaping from this emotional hell, going with Ba'al. A wail brought me back to reality. I ran to Grace, hoping she wasn't hurt.

Picking her up, along with her stuffed animal I followed Sg-1 out of the room. "Shhh, Gracie, it's OK. Don't worry, we're going..." I kissed her on the top of her head. Silently crying. "...home"

"Who's the father?" Daniel asked. Not even a hello, or nice to see you Sam? What has gotten into everyone's manors?

Suddenly, I didn't want to go home anymore.

"She's mine, no one elses, just mine."

"Oh, I thought you and Ba'al had a thing going back there." What's with the bluntness. Do you want me to be blunt too Daniel?

"Daniel, you guys didn't RESCUE me. I was happy where I was. We were happy. So don't expect hugs and thank yous. Because frankly, if anything, the only reason I'm in this whole mess is because you could believe that with a step through a ring of blue puddle, you could be anywhere in the galaxy. But you couldn't believe in me. That's the problem here. I was happy with Ba'al." I fingered the soft material on the stuffed toy. "And I will continue to be happy, without you or anyone else in the SGC."

I walked ahead. Listening to the soft cooing of Grace. "Now, if you could, please don't talk to me right now."

"And I hope that since we´re here anyway,  
we can end it, saying  
Things we´ve always needed to say,  
so we can end up staying  
Now the story´s played out like this  
just like a paperback novel  
Let´s rewrite an ending that fits  
instead of a Hollywood horror" -- Someday by Nickelback 


	11. ch 11

AN: Same old same old... school, can't update as fast as I want to. And of course, a reminder that this is a wip, so all the chapters might not flow right after each end. It might feel a bit choppy. Oh, well.

The walk back to the gate was long and torturous, Grace was unhappy, expressing herself with strong pair of lungs, and I was tired. The atmosphere around us could have poisoned any potential enemies. Jack walked far ahead, keeping to himself. From a distance, he looked normal, just doing his job, taking point. I walked behind him, giving some distance between us, staring at the back of his head. Daniel and Teal'c was behind me, and I could hear their thoughts as if we were mentally linked. Daniel was thinking about Grace, wondering who fathered the child, Jack or Ba'al. Teal'c is baffled on how I could live with him, and when I let Ba'al escape without a word, couldn't believe I enjoyed being in his company.

All very good questions, thoughts, beliefs, blah, blah. Conversations we will never have, answers they'll never hear.

Jack was feeling more betrayed now then ever. Out of all the snakes in the galaxy, I had to pick the one that tortured him to death over and over again. Of course, selfish as he is, he thought he was rescuing me, doing me a favor. And I threw it back in his face by sleeping with the enemy once again. For the second time, by his count anyway. I never slept with Barrett nor Ba'al. No, the only enemy I slept with was Jack.

A mistake I didn't believe it to be. No doubt he thought the child was Ba'al's.

Few questions of my own sprang about, and they all start with 'why.' Why did they suddenly have orders to bring me back? Why almost a year later? ...and ultimately, why did they give me up?

I've become to queen of self pity these days. I'd know, because I constantly think about my self. It's on and off. Like hormones or something. My life has turned into such a big blob of inconsistency. Hopefully it will all change when I get back to Earth.

Although, it could go so horribly wrong. I mean, it's not like the powers that be have made it easy for me lately. They could always bring me up with ridiculous charges. Again. Starting with, kidnapping a cat to an alien world, and being alive when processed paperwork says 'dead.' Oh, and I don't have a birth certificate for Grace... maybe they'll deny her Earth citizenship.

Finally, the gate. Dial it up Daniel! Let's see what awaits me behind that blue puddle.

I almost forgot what it felt like to walk into the wormhole. It was strange and tingly. And Grace wasn't thrilled about it. As soon as we emerged onto the other side her face crinkled up and she cried. Loudly. I looked around the gate room and shivered, it was cold and grey, stoney and hard. The air felt stale and fake, not fresh. I was back, underground, in the state of Colorado. I was back to rules, schemes, and distrust. I was lost, what was left for me? What was my future here?

"Major Carter, welcome back." I thought it was Ms. Carter. General Hammond, my you haven't changed a bit. I bet I have though. I'm at a lost for words, I don't know what to say and all I keep thinking is to why they brought me back. I didn't have to answer him though, because Grace's ability to clog everyone's ears have been put to use. She wasn't happy, and she wanted everyone to know that. "Looks like you got your hands full, head to the infirmary."

I nodded and walked, bouncing my daughter trying to calm her. Just as I was out of ear shot, I heard General Hammond speak again. And Jack's sharp reply.

"We have a lot of explaining to do. And some apologies I might add."

"So does she."

The doors on the elevators closed. It seems I was right, Jack wasn't going to let Ba'al's situation go. But things are going to be different, I could feel it. Karma has finally come back with a reward for me. If my assumption is right, and I hope to god it is, Berrett did it and cleared my name. Why else would I be brought back to Earth and why else would Hammond feel the need for apologies. It took long enough, but it's finally here. And this wasn't the time for Samantha Carter to be modest. This was time for payback. No, I'm not being childish or rash, this was redemption.

"Sam! Oh my god, Sam!" That would be Janet, I'd know her squeal anywhere. Plus, she'd be the only one that would be this excited to see me. And I was equally as excited to see her as well.

"Janet!" I let her give me a hug, not able to reciprocate the gesture with Grace in my arms. "I've missed you so much. You have no idea!"

"Oh, I don't know. Might have some." She looked at me and smiled. Then grinned. "Oh Sam, she's beautiful. What's her name?"

"Grace." I handed Grace to the good doctor, smiling warmly at her cute baffled look.

Janet rocked the baby, holding her lovingly. "I have a lot of catching up to do. I've missed so much."

"You're telling me." I sat on one of the cots, holding my arm out as one of the nurses came around silently drawing blood. "Do you have any idea what's going on?" I cleared my throat, making sure my last question didn't sound full of hope. "Have I been cleared of the charges?"

Right before the mystery unravelled from her mouth, we were interrupted. By O'Neill.

"All explained in due time Major."

"That's Miss, and I wasn't asking you."

"Well I'm answering Major." He rounded the corner and went to his on cot, receiving his exam followed by Daniel and Teal'c's respectfully. I glued my eyes to the floor as they walked by, refusing to open up opportunities for any conversation.

"Well Sam, you're done here and Grace is in good health. You could head to the VIP quarters and get some rest, there's also some BDU's if you want to change."

"Thanks, I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Of course."

Walking in the corridors were strangely familiar and distant at the same time. Grace was now tugging at my semi long hair with her little pudgy hands, demanding attention. She makes everything worth it. All the crap that happened, I'd go through it again, just to have my daughter. She was my constant source of love. I'd always love her, no matter what, and I'd know she'd love me.

I felt ridiculous that moment on Edorra when sg-1 came. A part of me wished that Ba'al was lying to me, so that I wouldn't have to believe sg-1 gave up my position. I actually didn't completely believe that to be true, until today, when they didn't deny it. I thought they had seen that I was innocent and came to save me, be my knight in shining armor.

I'd hoped Jack had an ounce of love for me. Just enough so I'd have the courage to tell him that Grace was his.

He doesn't, and he never will.

He never has and I'd been too blind to see it.

I reached my room, and got under the covers, not used to the chill of the base. I curled up in bed with Grace, and dreamed of a life with happy endings. Fresh flowers with breakfast, white picket fence, a dog, Grace with her siblings... and a husband. I'm a single mother, I'll be raising a child with no father. And it hit me.

I didn't have any money, a home, or a job.

I had nothing left for me here.

I'm now 'alive.'

And all my family things I'm dead. Executed for treason. Mark, Cindy, and the kids...

I heard a small sigh and looked down to see Grace. She had fallen asleep, one hand in her mouth, the other firmly clasped to my shirt. It'll get better. I know it will.

It has to.


	12. ch 12

NOTE: Here is advance warning for one F-word. I tried to lessen it in anyway, but it just sounded weird. I felt that it really needed that F-word. g I feel very attached to that word, lol. Feedback is always wanted.

I fell asleep, for what I thought was for about ten minutes. Someone was calling my name and nudging my shoulders. Annoyed I opened one eye, and stared the man down. "What?" He immediately stood at attention, straightening his back and squaring his shoulders. "Ma'am, you're wanted at the briefing, Doctor Fraiser suggested that she'd watch your daughter."

The damned briefing, I thought it was tomorrow, give me some time to adjust. Obviously not. I looked at my self, white sandals with beads woven into them, and a simple cream dress. I was dressed as Ba'al's mistress, not a former Air Force officer and scientist. My toes were freezing, but I was comfortable and didn't feel right wearing BDU's again.

"Yeah, okay. I'll be there." He didn't move. Did I need supervising or something? "Dismissed."

He looked uncomfortable. "Ma'am, I have orders from Colonel O'Neill to walk you to the briefing."

O'Neill, you jackass. "Sure, why not."

I lifted Grace as gently as possible, but the tiny child woke disoriented and had a crying fit. She hasn't been happy since we arrived on base. I rocked her and tried to calm her but no joy. She continued to cry. I hated to think about it, but she never cried this much when we were with Ba'al. Not that Grace would remember him. Would she? She's way too young for facial memories. Then it hit me, Babies attach themselves to facial appearances. There were some psychology tests on facial recognition. And in all the trials, the baby would cry and throw tantrums when the mother or familiar face would leave the room. And immediately become calm and very happy to see them return. Could Grace be missing Ba'al? They did have some good times together, he'd been a regular father figure to her. Playing children games, singing. Yeah, I was shocked too, Ba'al sang. Who freaken knew.

I followed the airmen to the infirmary, leaving a trail of echoes from Grace's powerful screams.

"I hear Grace," Janet immerged from behind the curtains snapping her latex gloves off. "And she doesn't sound very happy."

"No, no she doesn't." I put my darling girl into Janet's awaiting arms kissing her soft forehead. "Can you watch her for a bit? Got a meeting about reentering the life of the living."

"Oh, honey, I hope everything will go fine." She rubbed my arm up and down, bringing warmth to my bare arms.

It had better, or I'm castrating the male members of a certain team. "Yeah, me too."

I reluctantly walked away from my best friend, and my only daughter. Once again entering the elevators with the airman in toe. As much as I'm looking forward to this meeting, I'm not. I want to know why I was brought back, and I want to hear the apologies of those who persecuted me. I will eat my own tongue before I reveal who the father of my child is. And I refuse to give a detail account of my time with Ba'al.

Alas, the briefing room.

My hear beats faster as I get closer to that room. I could hear soft murmurs, and my breath catches.

The room hushes suddenly, 8 pairs of eyes locked to my body.

I wish I was somewhere else than here, anywhere.

I'd rather be 20 again, where my father selfishly made the appointment for the removal of my wisdom teeth 2 days before my 21st birthday so I wouldn't be able to go out and drink with my friends. Not that age stopped me.

I'd rather be getting a pap smear.

Damn, I'd rather be breaking Ba'al's hand while in labor with Grace.

"Major Carter, have a seat, we'll get started." General Hammond waved his hand to the empty seat next to Teal'c.

I sat, without a word, and looked from face to face. From Teal'c to Hammond, to Daniel and Jack. I didn't smile, nod, or acknowledge any of them.

"You didn't get the change of clothes in your quarters?" Daniel said, fiddling with the pen in his hands. "I made sure they were your size."

"I was comfortable." It wasn't a lie. If my being dressed this way was making them uncomfortable in any sense, then that was a reason enough not to have changed. Why should I be the only one feeling nervous?

"Let's get this started, we don't have all day." Jack stated, chin resting on his hand. Taking the 'I'm bored and would rather be playing playstation than listen to you folks.' pose.

It was dead silent. Was I supposed to start it? Shouldn't the man that called the meeting start and or initiate it? So…

Hammond started, crossing his hands on top of the table, leaning into it. "I'd like to start by apologizing, the Air Force retracts the charges against you Major, and hopefully we could resolve this matter civilly." Yes, you do owe me an apology, the whole lot of you. As long as you don't piss me off any more than you already have, I'm sure we could solve this 'matter' of mine civilly. Now, if I could get the whole story, that would be nice.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions and it will all be answered in due time. First, I'd like to begin with what we uncovered here relating to your accused treason. And what you've encountered on Edora. Afterward we will discuss the outcome of the court marshal and the paperwork on reversing the process."

I'm now guessing that they finally came to their senses. And that I'll be up to my nose with paperwork. Sign here, here and here, print here, initial here, and date.

"We've been getting calls from Agent Barrett, he wanted to continue your case though it was filed as complete." Good for him, he did the job that you guys were supposed to do.

"We let him loose in the base, interviewed, and inspected, he couldn't come up with anything in the time allotted. He, unfortunately, had to end the investigation. That was when he sent over your cat. Right after your house was sold."

What? Ahem, excuse me, my voice isn't working. "What?" They sold my house? My house was not Air Force property, they can't do this to me. I refuse to live on this base. "You sold my house? What about my stuff, my will, and where did the money go?"

Hammond continued, looking apologetic. "We followed your will and your property and money went to your niece and nephew, and Cassie received her trust fund. Your brother came to Colorado, for your funeral, and had sold your house while he was here."

Funeral? I'm buried somewhere? I have a grave? I have no house? How am I supposed to live and raise a daughter with no money and shelter?

Unless they start telling me what I want to hear, or I'm going to interrupt and be very pissy, or walk out. Forget it, I'm not going to get what I want unless I force it out of them. What is it with briefings and beating around the bush?

"General, I think this would move along much faster if I asked the questions first." That wasn't so rude, good job Sam. "My questions are very simple, and I expect simple answers." No, there is no need to go in absolute detail on the worst time of my life. "First, are the charges cleared?"

"Yes." Teal'c answered. He did the head tilt on one side, and sent me a slight smile. Fortunately, after this whole mess, I think that Teal'c and I could salvage this friendship. Unfortunately, it was hard to see it happening with Daniel. And of course, Jack and I were never just friends, not really. We were once co-workers with a hint of something, then friends with a lot of something. And then we were lovers, for a whole half an hour. Now, we're just people that stab each other on their backs. Back and forth. Over and over again.

"Am I still in the Air Force and the SGC?"

"Yes."

"Who framed me?" Jack's eyes shot up at me, first it looked like he was ashamed. Then his eyes turned hard and cold, and he stared back to his notes. Which was empty. Hammond was spewing out all the answers now.

"Claire Tobias." Oh, that bitch. Yeah I know her. Things are starting to fall back into pieces, finally.

"Was SG-1 aware that the gate address for Edora was given out to Ba'al?"

They were stalling, looking around at each other, probably begging one another to answer my question. That alone gave me the answers that I needed. I was rapidly losing the faith I held for the team, more than before. This was the point of no return.

Daniel spoke up, his voice very defensive. And once again it wasn't defending me. "Only after we escaped, Claire was gone for a while, and she was out of it, Ba'al did a number on her with the hand device. She told us that she didn't know what information she gave out, but probably that there were rich naquadah to mine in Edora."

I was going to get burned at the stake for saying this, but I have to risk it. Plus, it's not like I'm looking for long companionships with them now. We were all in the deep end, and we're all drowning.

"Ba'al told me he didn't ask her any questions. She simply gave up the intel."

Jack was turning red, kinda like a oompa loompa. I get it, he's pissed at me. But I was pissed at him too. And my stubborn mind has it that he has no right at all to be angry. "Ba'al could be lying." Jack said, "If you haven't noticed, he's a freaken goa'uld. And they tend to lie."

"If you haven't noticed, and obviously you haven't for a while, Claire Tobias isn't the woman who should have been trusted."

Why can't they lock away their embarrassment for just a minute and admit they were wrong. That they wrong to have accused me and trust the very creature that put me on death row. So we could all move the fuck on.

"Alright people, lets try to keep this civil."

"How did she frame me?"

Hammond opened up a file, took out a few photos and slid them to my direction. "She created a mimic device, took your identity and framed you to be an insider within the SGC. She works with the NID, but was pardoned. I was ordered to put her on a team, that her past be overlooked. I believe Agent Barrette was the one to extract her."

Oh, yeah. Right. I remember. "I'd like to request a lawyer with clearance, the next couple issues require handling from counsel."

"I'm sure there is no need Major, we admit that a mistake has been made, and I will make sure that everything be straighten out in your favor."

Okay, you asked for it. I'd hate to do this, but I really don't have any other choice. "Obviously I ask that the charges be erased from my record, no trace of it." Nod. "And my tombstone be removed." It is too creepy for me to even think about that. I hope you're taking notes General, this is one long list.

"Formal letters to all parties on the mistake the Air Force has made regarding my treason. Reimbursements for my property, even for the house my brother sold. I shouldn't have to explain that if it wasn't for Tobias, my brother wouldn't have to have sold it. Reimbursements for everything in my will, and the pay I would have earned during my time on Edora."

"Is that all? Christ Carter, I think you're asking for too much. You could get most of the money back."

"Colonel O'Neill, would you like to go to my brother's doorstep and explain the mishap, and demand that they give you money? Money that was left for his children, who believe that Aunty Sam was killed for betraying her country? Do you want to tell Cassie that she'll have to take out loans for college and give what I left for her back to you? I'm sure the Air Force could afford it without a problem. Don't worry too much, they won't be cutting it from your pay."

Either do this, or I'll sue your ass to kingdom come.

Hammond put his hand up, effectively shutting Jack up. "I'll have to talk about it with my superiors, but in light of the situation, I'm sure we could come to an arrangement. Now, there are a few questions we have for you Major."

Oh great. Here it comes.

And I haven't even had any chocolate yet.


	13. NEW! ch 13

_**Authors notes: Everyone, I'm so sorry for taking so long! I never forgot, just couldn't get to it. I didn't want to update now, I wanted to make it longer, but I felt that I should let you guys know that I'm still alive. wink wink And I want to take this chance to say that I will NEVER abandon this fic. So, if it takes me a light year for the next update... in a light year, it'll be updated. Promise. I know I'm moving slow, and I'm sorry!**_

I wonder how fresh the water in the middle of the briefing table is. Kinda getting thirsty. I wish I could ask for a break, I need time to think. I need to try to anticipate what they're going to ask and how I could reply without revealing who the father of my baby is. Would they request a DNA test? Can they? Even if they had it, I doubt they'll compare it to O'Neill's anyway, unless he told someone.

"So, Major," Hammond begun, pen in hand, "can you tell us of your experience on Edora when Ba'al arrived?"

You mean how I spent almost a year in another planet, abandoned, giving birth holding the hand of the man that killed my cat? No, I can't. "Uh, it was ordinary." Okay, I must, but that doesn't mean it's going to be easy.

"Care to elaborate Carter?" Jack was getting antsy. He either wanted to know what went on during my stay with Ba'al, or he really wanted to leave. Either way, he wasn't making things easy. I glanced at him briefly, he looked pretty annoyed.

"General, if there were any intel to share, I would. My time on Edora was... simple. I did chores and grew crops. When Ba'al arrived, he asked me to live with him. I didn't exactly have a choice. I just kept him company, he didn't reveal any sources to me. I know nothing of what he's planing on doing, or where he went." There, now if we could all just move on with this subject...

General Hammond sighed, resigning to the fact that there really wasn't much that I knew or was willing to share. "Did you allow Ba'al to escape?"

"No." Well, I didn't.

"Carter, you knew he was going to beam himself up. And you let him go." O'Neill was now accusing that I allowed him to escape... that man will believe anything other than the facts.

"Sir, how was I supposed to stop him? You were the one with the weapons, why didn't you shoot him before he left? Did you expect me to engage in hand to hand combat with a goa'uld?" I didn't know you had such a high belief in my abilities. I would have lost, if anything, he would have just taken me with him. Then who'd take care of Grace?

"A little warning would have done just fine Major."

"Yes Sir." Sure, I'll keep that in mind for future reference, next time when I'm standing beside a goa'uld with no weapons, I'll shout: 'He's about to escape!' and duck or something. "Are we finished here?"

Hammond looked to Jack, and nodded. We all stood up. Jack was the first to leave, looking unpleasant. Clearly he had more to say. "Major Carter, in my office please."

"Sir?"

"Shut the door." Oh boy, here it comes. He's going to ask who the father is. And I'm going to lie. I'm going to lie to my commanding officer. My dad is going to be so proud of me.

"Sam, I don't want to force you. But I need to know who the father is." He looked uncomfortable, but managed to look straight into my eyes. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you.

"Uh, I don't know, Sir."

"Off the record."

Oh god, I can't do it. I can't tell him. I physically can't say the words.

"From the timeline, it can't be Ba'al's. He hasn't been on Edora long enough. It'll be off the records, just tell me. Let me help you."

"Um... I, uh..."

"Is it Jack's?" He watched me for a few seconds, then leaned back on his chair. "Sam, I won't tell him. But eventually, you're going to need to. The sooner the better."

"Sir, I can't." This is wrong, he can't know this. I trust him not to say anything. But if this were to get out, he'll be incriminating himself.

"The child will need a father. And you can't take that away from her. Or Jack, this is his second chance, how can you withhold this from him?"

He makes me sound so awful, but he doesn't understand. Jack won't want this baby. Simply because she is mine. "He believes she's someone else's. It's for the best. It's better that he doesn't know." He looked sad, as if he was expecting me to do the 'right' thing.

"I don't believe that, but it's your choice." Sitting up straight again, he looked through some files. "Will you be staying in the SGC?"

I'm not sure, working with Jack again wasn't something I'd want. It'd be weird and uncomfortable for both parties.

"Why don't you just sleep on it. You're going to have to stay on-base until we straighten up this mess, you have then till you decide."

"Thank you sir, I really appreciate it."

I left the office with the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. If Hammond could take a guess at who the father was, then so can anyone else. If Jack thought straight for a second, instead of being so busy with hating me, he too can see that Grace is probably his. However, that bridge is not to be crossed today. I'm going to take a hot shower, play catch up with Janet over chocolate ice cream, and see where it goes from here.

Walking around the SGC has been quite a journey. The staff would look at me like I was the freaking 'Jack-in-the-box' and I'd pop up suddenly and freak out on them. Obviously they're full of themselves... if I was going to lose it, then I'd lose it to the one that deserved it. Jack O'Neill. No good wasting a perfectly good outburst of craziness on someone you barely know. Nope, I know exactly who to go to.

Anyway, that is the last thing on my mind, I don't want to dwell on the past. I want to focus on Grace, my beautiful baby girl. I should try to find some liquid soap around here and introduce my daughter to bubbles.


End file.
